


The Witch Miester and Demon Weapons: Luna and Circie

by Red_Ice6



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Ice6/pseuds/Red_Ice6
Summary: Luna and her brother Circe have collected 50 souls since starting at thier local death weapon and meister school, in celebration their parents decide to send them off to the DWMA. Problem is, Luna was born a witch. Will she be able slip under the radar? Or will her soul be devoured by one of her peers?





	The Witch Miester and Demon Weapons: Luna and Circie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations included in the Wattpad version of the story. https://my.w.tt/y0qYH3VFXR

A sound soul

Dwells within a sound mind

And a sound body

However... Does the same apply to that of a witch?

Tap tap tap. Scrape. A screech reaches out from under the overpass. A woman sat paralyzed, staring up at the creature before her. A man disfigured and skeletal carried the distorted head of a rabbit on his shoulders; hatchet in hand. Raising his weapon he prepared to strike.

Clack.

Click.

Bang!

"The Fairfax County Bunny man, right? You busy?"

A girl of fourteen stood behind the beast, a devilish grin was spread across her face. She had a pink-toned rapier in hand. It's long beautiful blade had the barrel and scope of a sniper rifle on the left and right sides.

A deep chuckle slipped by the girl's lips as her grin grew wider and her glare sharpened.

"Never mind, busy or not your soul is mine,"

The Bunny Man lunged at the young woman ahead as she fired three more shots.

"Shield,"

The blade morphed into a heater shield, with a rectangular window near the top.

A sharp clang echoed throughout the overpass as the shield and hatchet made contact. Sparks flew as they ground against each other.

Jumping five meters back the female aggressor whispered another command.

"Assault,"

The shield transformed once again into a rapier but replacing the sniper was an assault rifle.

With the flourish of a manic smirk and snicker a spray of bullets was unleashed upon the unfortunate beast ahead. The creature twisted and flipped as it charged, dodging the storm of gunfire.

Before it closed in on the girl, she hopped up onto her enemy's weapon. Letting her foot rest for a fraction of a second before boosting herself up into a flip, firing midair. She landed with a loud crack and whipped around, thrusting her blade into the enemy's neck.

Black ribbons burst forth from the wound, wrapping around the body before fizzling away. Revealing the bright red soul from within.

The champion of the battle let out a deep sigh as she threw her weapon into the air. It's form morphed into the body of a boy her age.

"That makes fifty right Circie?"

Asked the girl, shifting her disgruntled gaze to Circie.

"Forty-nine plus one still equals fifty, Luna,"

Circie replied, tipping his head back to look at his sister.

"Fucking asshole,"

Luna hissed.

Circie arched an eyebrow at Luna, gazing curiously at her face.

"What's up, you're usually more cheery after a fight,"

The younger of the siblings groaned, spinning on her heel.

"Not only have our missions been few and far between but they're all too easy! I'm not getting enough relief from my destructive instinct,"

Luna bemoaned, spying a moth on the lamppost beside her and crushing it with her foot.

Circe hummed in acknowledgement as he plucked the corrupt soul from its hover, sticking it in his mouth.

"That is to be expected, all the local schools only get the D.W.M.A's dinner scraps. But that is definitely a problem, it would be bad if you were to lose control and get yourself caught as a witch,"

He said, mouth still full of the Bunny man's soul. Swallowing, Circie spoke again.

"Especially since you don't have friends,"

Luna glowered at the ground.

"If I had friends I would have already been caught,"

"How do you know, you can't even make any,"

At that Luna stomped her foot, creating a crater in the street.

"Let's go find somewhere I can practice my magic, wouldn't wanna be rusty if I get caught,"

Circie nodded silently as he followed his sister down the street.

 

 


End file.
